


Few Things We Share

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: The Paths Are Yours To Climb [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Canon, Asexuality, Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Based loosely on my own experiences with sexuality.





	Few Things We Share

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on my own experiences with sexuality.

Siana is about fourteen Earth years old, when she realizes two things. 

One is that she likes girls more than boys and the second one is that she really doesn’t care about the idea of having sex like she has seen most adults or the young humans that are of similar age to her do.

Maybe this something that she’s known all along and just didn’t have the right words in her vocabulary to say it. But they sit on the edge of her tongue now, waiting to be said now.

Who could she tell though? Certainly not the young humans that she ran with on “jobs”. They would mock - she knows that they would - her for sharing that with them. She was already the odd one out - being the only actual alien of the group - and telling them anything new would only give them more verbal ammo to use against her if they felt the need too. 

Mother Nuru and Mesi? Possibly.

Her current adoptive mothers might find it all interesting. Or Mother Nuru find a way to make the topic amusing knowing her.

0

She walks into the small office space that her adoptive human mothers and listens to the scritch-scratch of their pencils against the old paper. She never quite understood why they - or at least Mother Nuru - preferred to use those things over the still perfectly useable data pad that she knows they have laying about somewhere in the house.

“Mother Nuru? Mother Mesi?”

“Yes, sweetling?”

“What is it, dear?”

She looks down as she prepares to ask them the question that has been running through her mind all day.

“Is it bad if I don’t like boys and like girls instead?”

The scritch-scratching of the pencils against old paper stops and there’s silence in the room. It makes her wonder if she said something was wrong or taboo in the culture that the two human women belonged too. Siana looks through her lashes at them; Mesi has a thoughtful expression on her face and Nuru being the closest to her, leans towards her with a strange expression on her face.

“Did someone say something to you?”

Siana shakes her head quickly.

“No. No more than the usual things. But I haven’t said anything to anyone else other than you two about this.”

After a moment or two, Mesi finally answers.

“There’s nothing wrong not liking one gender or liking your own. There are some who even in our time might object to it strenuously. But no there’s nothing with you there.”

“Other than my being distinctly a non-Human?”

One of them sighs - she isn’t sure who exactly as she watches them.

“Even being a non-Human means that there is nothing wrong with you. We love you as you are, my dear.”

“Alright.”

A comfortable silence falls between them as Siana starts to pick a bit at her nails before the silence is broken once more.

“You’re not like… into sex or anything are you?”

Siana’s nose wrinkles in distaste at Nuru’s question and she rolls her eyes towards the ceiling, grinning at Mesi’s mock shocked tone.

“Nuru!”

“Ew no, of course not! And if I’m also like not interested in... y’know sex?”

“That’s fine, dear. Just make sure you share that with any partners you might have in the future. We just want you to be happy with yourself.”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime sweetling.”


End file.
